Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) - Trailer/Transcripts
Trailer 1 *(The Romanov Family are Eating) *Marge Simpson: So, how was the first day of school? *Amy Rose: It was fine, I guess. *Cheer Bear (Narrating): Do you ever look at someone and wonder what is going on inside their head? *Duchess: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rita: Sure did. *Gadget Hackwrench: Something's wrong. *Duchess: We're gonna find out what's happening, but we'll need support. Signal the husband. *(Marge Simpson Clears her Throat) *(Hockey Game Plays) *(Marge Simpson Clears her Throat Louder) *Sam the Penguin: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Pero: Huh? Oh, uh, sorry, sir. No one was listening. *Sam the Penguin: Is it garbage night? Uh, we left the toilet seat up. What? What is it, woman? What? *Duchess: Signal him again. *Homer Simpson: Ah, so, Amy Rose, how was school? *Maid Marian: Seriously? *Duchess: You've gotta be kidding me! *Sawyer: For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot? *(Thomas O'Malley Production, Universal Pictures and Studiocanal) *(Proud Heart Cat Touches a Button) *Amy Rose: School was great, all right? *Obediah the Wonder Raccoon: What was that? I thought you said we were gonna act casual. *Marge Simpson: Amy Rose, is everything okay? *(Amy Rose Scoffs) *Pero: Sir, she just rolled her eyes at us. *Sam the Penguin: All right. Make a show of force. I don't wanna have to put the foot down. *Pero: No! Not the foot! *Homer Simpson: Amy Rose, I do not like this new attitude. *Bright Heart Raccoon: Oh, I'll show you attitude, old man. *Obediah the Wonder Raccoon: No. No, no, no. Breathe. *(Bright Heart Raccoon Punches Obediah the Wonder Raccoon and Hits a Button) *Amy Rose: What is your problem? Just leave me alone! *Pero: Sir, reporting high levels a sass. *Sam the Penguin: Take it to deaf con 2. *Pero: Deaf con 2. *Homer Simpson: I don't know where this disrespectful attitude came from. *Bright Heart Raccoon: You want a piece of this, Pops? *Amy Rose: Yeah, well, well-- *Sam the Penguin: Prepare the foot! *Pero: Keys to safety position. *(Everyone Puts in Key) *Pero: Ready to launch on your command, sir! *(Homer Simpson and Amy Rose Look at Each Other Angrily) *(Bright Heart Raccoon Screams) *Amy Rose: Just shut up! *Sam the Penguin: Fire! *Homer Simpson: That's it. Go to your room. *Pero: The foot is down. The foot is down. *(Everyone Cheers) *Sam the Penguin: Good job, gentlemen. That could've been a disaster. *Gadget Hackwrench: Well, that was a disaster. *From the minds of Human Twilight Goes Hawaiian, The Little Mer-Foxworth, and My Little Mammals Equestria Mice (Thomas O'Malley Production Version) *(Sawyer Pushes a Button) *Apu Nahasapeemapetilon: Come. Fly with me, Gatinha. *(Girls Sigh) *Inside Out (Thomas O'Malley Style) *Coming to YouTube. Trailer 2 *Marge Simpson: So, Amy Rose, how was the first day of school? *Amy Rose: Fine, I guess. *Duchess: Did you guys pick up on that? *Rita: Sure did. *Gadget Hackwrench: Something's wrong. *Duchess: Signal the husband. *Marge Simpson: (Clear throat) *Sam the Penguin: Uh-oh. She's looking at us. What did she say? *Pero: Uh, sorry, sir! No one was listening! *Sam the Penguin: Is it garbage night? We left the toilet seat up? What is it, woman? What? *Cheer Bear: I'm Cheer Bear. This is Loyal Heart Dog. That's Bright Heart Raccoon. *Bright Heart Raccoon: What? *Cheer Bear: This is Proud Heart Cat. And that's Obediah the Wonder Raccoon. *Obediah the Wonder Raccoon: (Screaming) *Cheer Bear: We're Amy Rose's emotions. These are Amy Rose's memories. They're mostly happy you'll notice, not to brag. *Loyal Heart Dog: I wanted to maybe hold one..? *Cheer Bear: What happened? Loyal Heart! *Obediah the Wonder Raccoon: She did something to the memory! *Marge Simpson: Is everything okay? *Amy Rose: I dunno. *Obediah the Wonder Raccoon: Change it back, Cheer Bear! *Cheer Bear: I'm trying! *Loyal Heart Dog: Cheer Bear, no! Please! *Cheer Bear: Let it go! *Obediah the Wonder Raccoon: The core memories! *Cheer Bear: No, no, no, no! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Can I say that curse word now? *Proud Heart Cat: What do we do now? *Obediah the Wonder Raccoon: Nothing's working! Why isn't it working? *Proud Heart Cat: We have a major problem. *Obediah the Wonder Raccoon: Oh, I wish Cheer Bear was here. *Cheer Bear: We can fix this! We just have to get back to headquarters. *Loyal Heart Dog: That's long term memory. You could get lost in there. *Cheer Bear: Think positive! *Loyal Heart Dog: Okay, I'm positive you will get lost in there. *Obediah the Wonder Raccoon: What was that? Was it a bear? *Proud Heart Cat: There are no bears in San Francisco. *Bright Heart Raccoon: I saw a really hairy guy. He looked like a bear. *Cheer Bear: This place is huge! Imagination Land? No way! Dream Productions? Rarity! He's right there! I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part 7. Okay, bye. I love you. *(From the minds behind Beauty and the Hercules, The Brispy King, and Duchambi) *Cheer Bear: We can't focus on what's going wrong. There's always a way to turn things around! *Proud Heart Cat: It's broccoli! *Bright Heart Raccoon: Congratulations, San Francisco! You've ruined pizza! *Muruchi: Who's the birthday girl? *Amy Rose: (Yells) *Obediah the Wonder Raccoon: Brain freeze! *Cheer Bear: Hang on! Amy Rose, here we come! Category:Inside Out Trailers Category:Transcripts Category:Thomas O'Malley